


Proposals

by Jougetsu



Series: The CCS/TRC/Holic Happy Family AU [1]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Everyone has a Crush on Yukito at Some Point, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Kimihiro and Syaoran Are Twins, One Big Happy Family, the au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu
Summary: First in a series of drabbles and oneshots of a CCS/TRC/Holic AU where Kimihiro and Syaoran (Tsubasa) are the twin sons of Sakura Kinomoto (CCS) and Li Xiao Lang (CCS).-At the age of eight Syaoran and Kimihiro were bitterly divided for the first time in their young lives. After two days of unbearably sulky twins the topic was broached at dinner and the cause was so wholly unexpected all the adults roared with laughter save the one at the center of the discussion.





	Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> The Kinomoto-Li Household consists not only of Kimihiro himself, his twin Syaoran, and their parents, but also Cousin Kero, Grandfather, Grandmother’s ghost, Uncle Touya, Uncle Yukito (and Uncle Yue) with frequent extended visits from their four aunties from Hong Kong, Auntie Yuuko (whose relation to the family was never really made clear), Cousin Eriol and his wife Kaho, Cousin Tomoyo, Auntie Sonomi, and a whole host of other magic users of their parents’ acquaintance including some actual factual fallen angels and demons. Suffice to say it is overbearingly crowded for Kimihiro’s taste (and usually Syaoran’s, but he was less inclined to complain aloud).

At the age of eight Syaoran and Kimihiro were bitterly divided for the first time in their young lives. After two days of unbearably sulky twins the topic was broached at dinner and the cause was so wholly unexpected all the adults roared with laughter save the one at the center of the discussion. 

“He said he’s going to marry Uncle Yukito when he grows up!” Kimihiro snapped. “But I’m going to marry Uncle Yukito!” 

“I said it first!” Syaoran hotly contested.

“I thought it up first! 

“I’m the eldest!” 

"By seven minutes!" 

Which was when the laughter started in earnest. 

“It’s not funny!” the twins cried, all wounded dignity. 

“Moon bunny, only you would have an entire clan of little Reeds fighting for your hand,” Cousin Kero struggled not to choke on his dinner. 

“We’re not laughing at your feelings,” Mother said at last, between giggles. “Only both your father and I wanted to marry Yukito when we were about your age.” 

A shocking revelation though understandable as Uncle Yukito was perfection itself. 

“I’m humbled,” Uncle Yukito said. Angelic, understanding, kindly Uncle Yukito was quite serious and not laughing at all. “But you see I’m already married to your uncle Touya. It happened long before you were born.” 

The twins glared daggers at Uncle Touya who had the audacity to still be chuckling. After a whispered conference they came up with, “We can duel Uncle Touya. We have more magic than him.” 

This very serious challenge was met with another round of awful adult laughter. 

“You’re both very brave,” Uncle Yukito said gently, ever so gently. “But I’m very happily married. I’m afraid your uncle quite stole my heart a long time ago and I stole his back, you see.” 

The twins didn’t have much appetite after that and retreated to their room, but Yukito brought them hot chocolate and told them funny stories about Mother, Father, and Uncle Touya until they fell asleep. 

"I still cannot fathom the attraction," Yue confided to Touya later.

"I can explain it again if you like," Touya punctuated with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and requests dearly loved! Are there any characters or situations you'd like to see in this AU? Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://juniperstreet.tumblr.com) or [dreamwidth](https://orcofnewyork.dreamwidth.org) for fic updates, drabble requests, and other fandom related content!


End file.
